1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coin counting and dispensing mechanisms, and specifically to an improved agitator for the coin hopper of these machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin counting and dispensing machines are well known. For example, Breitenstein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,544 discloses a hopper payout device that can be used for various coin denominations. Such machines typically include an inclined hopper capable of holding a volume of coins against a rotatable plate or pinwheel. The peripheral portion of the pinwheel is sectioned to receive and isolate single coins, and these coins are then carried by the rotating pinwheel to a counter mechanism and discharge chute.
Due to their inherent shape, coins frequently build up within the hopper to interlock, wedge or otherwise block the entry of single coins into the coin receiving sections, thereby reducing the efficiency of the overall system. Payout efficiency is a measure of the percentage of receiving slots on the pinwheel that are filled with a coin, and thus carried to the discharge chute for dispensing. It is desirable to maximize this payout efficiency because while a coin hopper is dispensing coins, the machine is usually inoperative, thereby reducing its effective useable time. Thus, the faster a given payout can be achieved, the quicker the machine will be returned to service.
The Breitenstein et al. device includes a three-legged rigid agitator positioned centrally on the pinwheel. This agitator serves to stir the collection of coins within the hopper, and urges the coins into alignment with the coin receiving sections at the peripheral portion of the pinwheel. The dimensions of the agitator are determined by a formula dependent upon the diameter and thickness of the coins to be dispensed. Thus, the agitator is designed to be replaceable to accommodate differing coin sizes. It has been found that the Breitenstein et al. agitator achieves a payout efficiency of only on the order of 26%.
An improvement to the Breitenstein et al. agitator is suggested in Nicolaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,331. The Nicolaus device provides an elastomeric agitator with a plurality of fingers, characterized by flexibility at all points and surfaces exposed to impact by and with the coins. The Nicolaus specification states that payout efficiency with that agitator is increased to about 79%.